In The End You Come Back To Me
by Crescent Crystal
Summary: "Pada akhirnya, kau akan kembali padaku. Aku percaya itu. Orihara-san juga bilang seperti itu."  MasaSaki


DURARARA! © Ryohgo Narita

In The End, You Come Back To Me

"Kau itu benar-benar suka menggoda gadis-gadis, yah! Tapi kau masih kalah denganku!" Begitulah yang diucapkan oleh Izaya Orihara kepada Masaomi Kida. Kalau diperhatikan (baca : kalau kalian kurang kerjaan), maka kalian akan sadar, Izaya Orihara pantas untuk dilantik sebagai 'King of sex appeal and attractiveness'. Mungkin Masaomi bisa dilantik sebagai 'Prince'. Tapi kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Shizuo Heiwajima? Sekalipun ia bukan lelaki yang suka menggoda wanita, namun kalau dilihat-lihat (baca : kalau benar-benar tidak punya kerjaan), mungkin kalian akan menemukan bahwa Shizuo Heiwajima terlihat begitu, uhurm, seksi. Sekalipun dengan pakaian formal ala bartender, Shizuo Heiwajima tetaplah lelaki menarik yang oh-so-sexy. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kida Masaomi?

Kida Masaomi adalah lelaki yang sering mengucapkan dan juga memikirkan kata 'ero' dalam kepalanya. Kepada wanita manapun, kata-kata seperti 'sexual harassment' dan sebagainya adalah biasa dari mulut lelaki berambut caramel ini. Namun kenapa tidak sekalipun lelaki ini kelihatan bahagia? Bukan, bukan bahagia – senang- bukan itu maksudku. Yang kumaksud adalah bahagia yang sesungguhnya.

Kida Masaomi jelas sekali senang berada di tengah-tengah wanita. Padahal di dunia ini hanya ada satu pasang. Artinya dua. Berarti dua orang. Lebih spesifik lagi, Kida Masaomi dan SATU orang lagi.

Sebentar lagi tahun baru. Dan angin musim dingin masih terus bertiup. Salju juga terkadang masih turun di Ikebukuro. Kida, dengan sebuah tas di tangannya, pergi ke sebuah tempat mirip apartemen dan membuka pintu. Benar. Di sana. Tepat di sana. Gadis yang merupakan belahan jiwanya. Cinta sejatinya. Gadis yang-

"KO~NI~CHI~WA~KI~DA~CHAN~"

-yang ada di sebelah lelaki berambut hitam itu…

"O-Orihara…san…?" Kida, matanya berdenyit aneh. Kenapa informan satu ini bisa ada di sini? Kida menoleh ke arah lain. Ke arah seorang gadis berambut milk-choco di atas ranjang. "Ohayou, Saki."

Gadis berambut coklat yang dipanggil itupun menoleh. Senyum simpul yang polos tampak di wajah manisnya. "Ohayou, Masaomi." Senyum kembali merangkak naik ke wajah Kida Masaomi. Ia berjalan mendekati Saki dan meletakkan tas yang dibawanya ke atas meja kecil di dekat ranjang dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan plastic berwarna hitam. Ia menyerahkannya kepada Saki sembari tersenyum ramah. Sebuah brownies coklat. "Untukmu."

Saki tersenyum. Membuka dan mencoba sedikit. Enak. Rasa coklat yang manis, dengan selai strawberry yang beku namun meleleh begitu sampai di mulut. Buah cherry yang ditaburkan juga terasa begitu nikmat. Keseluruhan sudah sangat bagus. Enak sekali. "Arigatou, Masaomi."

"AW~ KAWAII~"

Wajah Kida memerah mendengar komentar dari Informan di dekatnya itu. _Izaya Orihara, ini bukan waktu yangtepat untuk menggoda…_

"Sa, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Ja ne, Saki-chan~" Dan Izaya pergi keluar sembari bersenandung. Meninggalkan kedua PASANGAN itu sendirian di sana. Kida menghela napas. Entah apakah maksud dari semua itu. Dan mendekati gadis yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Bukankah aku benar? Ah, tidak. Izaya-san, dia benar kan?" Uzap Saki penuh percaya diri. Meski dengan suaranya yang terdengar agak lemah. Senyum di wajahnya sama sekali tidak menghilang. Bahkan semakin lebar. "Pada akhirnya kau tetap kembali padaku. Pada Saki Mikajima ini."

Raut wajah Kida menjadi suram. Ia tidak tersenyum. Bibirnya membentuk huruf 'n' yang agak kendur. Benar. Persis seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Izaya Orihara kepada Saki. "Kau itu, segalanya selalu kau sangkut pautkan dengan Orihara-san. Aku paham kalau kau fans beratnya, tapi aku tidak terima kau selalu membandingkan lelaki itu denganku." Ucap Kida. Wajahnya tertutup helai-helai rambut berwarna pirang kecoklatan. Kida Masaomi segera menolehkan kepalanya begitu ia mendengar suara tawa dari arah Saki.

"Aku senang." Kedipan menjadi jawaban dari Kida. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari gadis kenalannya satu ini. "Kau cemburu, kan?"

Wajah Kida memunculkan semburat merah. Benar. Ia cemburu. Itu memang benar. Kalau tidak, ia tak perlu marah bukan? Ia memandang ke arah Saki, masih dengan wajah memerah. Matanya melebar melihat gadis itu, dengan menggunakan sebuah tongkat untuk membantunya berdiri, berjalan perlahan ke arah Kida. Kakinya yang terluka dibalut perban. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatirannya jika jatuh dan juga keinginannya untuk meraih lelaki di hadapannya ini. Meraih Kida Masaomi. Senyumnya telah lenyap. Dan ia berusaha berjalan dengan susah payah.

Akhirnya, gadis itu membuang tongkatnya dan melemparkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Kida. Memeluknya dengan penuh kehangatan."S-Saki…"

"Aku senang…Aku benar-benar senang…Kau kembali padaku. Kau benar-benar kembali. Iya, kan, Kida?" Gadis itu memandang ke arah pemuda pirang tersebut dengan mata berair. Saki menangis. Sebegitukah inginnya dia untuk Kida kembali padanya? Ayolah, dia bukan pria satu-satunya yang ada di-

"Kau satu-satunya bagiku…"

-dunia…

"Tapi, mengapa rasanya mencintai begitu menyakitkan? Apakah yang namanya menyukai itu saling menyakiti? Aku tidak me-"

Kida menutup mulut Saki dengan sebuah ciuman. Ia melumat bibir merah muda yang terasa manis tersebut. Dan kemudian melepasnya. Ia menggendong Saki dengan bridal style kembali ke atas kasur. Merapikan keadaan tempat itu dan mengecup lembut kening Saki.

"Kau benar. Aku kembali kemari."

Senyum kembali terbentuk sekali lagi. Dan Kida mencium lembut Saki. Ia berjalan keluar setelah menyuruh Saki beristirahat. Dan sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya. "Hei Kida."

"Apa?"

"Aishiteru."

Kida berbalik dan tersenyum ramah, senyum Kida Masaomi yang khas. Yang mampu meluluhkan hati Saki Mikajima.

"Aishiteru, ore no ai."

~OWARI~


End file.
